LA Noire The Untold Stories Of Badge 9301
by Kevin9301
Summary: Follow the life a young man as he applies to the police force of harsh 1947 LA. Full of drug trafficking,Mobsters,Murders, and the most dangerous of them all Women.


Los Angles April 3 1947 6:00 PM

Central police station

Kevin Escobar waited patiently seated at lobby of the Central police station of Los Angles it smelled of cigarettes and sweat; He didn't mind though he wanted the job more then anything else in the world. As a kid he'd always wanted to help other people and being a police officer felt like a good fit. So he waited next to all the other recruits who looked fresh out of the academy just like himself, he looked around and there was about 5 other men sitting nervously for the man himself; the Chief to come out of his office and deliver the good news to any one of us. He was confident he'd get the job, he was a trained field medic after all; he had severed in the war two years ago. But problem was over twelve million people had served in the war so most likely these guys where retired veterans looking for a good steady job.

Kevin was sitting there twiddling his thumbs back and forth as he heard a door open and he quickly looked up to his surprise after a couple ours of sitting it the Chief himself. He was a large fellow, gray hair smug look on his face as looked down at the clip board of our names and achievements I'm guessing. He'd look up and look back down then he finally spoke "Can Larry Hartley please step into my office" a young man maybe three years younger then Kevin seated 2 chairs from him; stood up and walked in to the office. After the young gentleman walked into the room the Chief gave us a hard look then said "Alright fellas your no longer needed, thank you for admitting your applications and we'll call if anything shows up. Kevin's heart dropped he was heart broken all he wanted to do In life was improve the lives of others. Being rejected from the police force though was really tough. So Kevin made his way out the Central police station and walked down the street to the main intersection where there more chance to catch a taxi. Kevin stood there standing kind of awkwardly in the middle of the sidewalk it was 9:00 at night after all; no one was out on the street but the bums of Los Angles. He finally caught a cab and drove home to where his mom was probably waiting with his dinner; he finally got home a nice suburban home in a calm neighborhood. He walked up to door and rang the knocked nervously of what his mom would say about the whole police force situation but he knew she'd understand. She opened up; She was a short Mexican American woman whose parents had moved to California after some kind of problem in Mexico. She scurried him inside and sat him at the dinning table and placed a plate of traditional Mexican food. Kevin had always enjoyed his mothers cooking but this time he didn't really have the feeling in him to eat. His mother obviously noticed and asked if something was wrong "Well ma, Kinda got rejected from the force" She stared at him for a couple seconds in confusion "The force?" Guess she didn't quite understand so he went more in depth "Ma the police FORCE, I went and applied today but sadly I wasn't chosen" She leaned in to comfort him. "Maybe you could apply to another department?" She asked trying to give him so hope. Sadly he didn't not want to travel 30 minutes or more just to get a job and plus his mom was getting old he needed to take of her. "Ma, I don't wanna talk about anymore, Going to bed". He stood up from the table; walked silently to his room and quickly fell asleep.

April 4 1947 9:03 AM

"KEVIN! There's someone on the phone for you!" He didn't quite hear as he was still half asleep. "KEVIN!" The second time he stood going to see what was so important that his mom had to wake him up so early. "What Ma?" She handed him the phone.

"Hello?" There was large pause until someone finally responded, "Yes hello, is this Kevin Escobar from 1846 Acadia Street?" Kevin was thinking of a who possibly would being calling from. "Yeah this is me, what's this about?" Another large pause "Yeah we need you to come down to Central police station, we have some questions to ask you; if you could come down today that'd be great, thank you." And the phone line went dead. Could this possibly be the moment he was waiting for?


End file.
